Brothers
by Ginno Hoshi
Summary: What if it wasn't twins that were genetically engineered, but triplets. Tea was able to free 2 of them but couldn't care for them both. While going on a world round trip to throw Toue off her trail, she drops one of them to a family friend that just lost their child, then returns to Japan to settle with the other. 23 years later will this all bite her in the butt?
1. Chapter 1

There aren't enough of this crossover, and no one even used this idea before! Anyway, let's find out the real power the Dark Lord knows not.

I don't own either of the books/anime/game so don't let me become a broken record.

* * *

 _The war was over; it was over years ago. So why are they still calling their Savior when he doesn't even want the name? I did what I was supposed to do so let me rest!_ This line of thought has been running through my head since the end of the war. _I am tired, empty, and am ready for a change, a chance for freedom._ I walked up the steps Gringotts for an inheritance test to see if I had any living relatives besides Aunt Petunia and Dudley. I don't want to be alone anymore, and a want a family who doesn't believe I am unnatural.

The world seems to have moved on and forgotten the past as if it were merely a fleeting nightmare. Hermione and Ron have married, settled down, and are preparing for their first-born. Neville becomes the new Herbology Professor and is currently dating a cute girl from Hufflepuff; everyone was healing after the war…everyone but me that is. Since I defeated Voldemort, I felt something was missing, and I don't even know _how_ I beat him! One moment, his killing curse was about to hit me, but when I raise my hand and with every fiber of my being wished to protect my people, a bright, almost electric purple light came out of my body and shot out of my arms and _obliterated_ the killing curse, then moved on and did the same thing to Voldemort.

I do not know if this new power is something that appeared thanks to the destruction of the Horcrux in my scar, but I am not going to ask too many questions. Too many times has that same curiosity send me into life-threating situations.

I shake my head, now long hair swaying in its lightly tied tail. It was another thing that changes after the end of the war, I now have long thigh length hair, and they were sensitive for some reason, I can't cut them without it hurting so I leave it loose, though a braid for short amounts of time is fine. My endurance of pain is one of my best skills that have been practiced for most of my life.

Soon I enter Gringotts. Hopefully, they have some answers. Years ago, it was hard for me to come out of fear of being killed. I did, after all, brake in and stole something, no matter what it was a Horcrux. I later was surprised that they treated me the same. As it turns out, the riddle in the front of the bank was a challenge as much as it was a warning. Since I, with Ron and Hermione, entered and exited without being killed, we lived, and all that were on duty have to go back into training. Usually, as victors that helped them figure out weaknesses in their security, we would get a favor, but since we also stole a dragon and destroyed the roof of the bank, it evened everything out. I still gave them the Sword of Gryffindor as per agreement to Griphook and gave them free-range to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault as a sign of good-will. They accepted it, and since I was the Potter and Black heir as well as avenged their fallen brother's that were killed by Voldemort, I was treated with respect.

"Good afternoon Lord Potter." Growled my new bank manager, Feralclaw. He is the one who recommended for me to take the Inheritance Test as I know nothing of my heritage. Apparently, Dumbledore was supposed to be teaching me of my duties as a Lord and to society for some time now. He will always be in a special place in my heart, but it is bitter at the knowledge I could have shut the Prophet up as I own most of its stocks along with the plentiful other secrets he kept with him to the grave.

"Good afternoon Feralclaw, is the test done?"

"Yes, it is, please come this way." We soon enter the director's office.

"Ah Mr. Potter, we have been expecting you."

"Thank you, did you find anyone?"

"Yes, we did. But we also found out something else."

"What?"

"You're not blood-related to the late Lord and Lady Potter, at least not biologically as they had blood adopted you. Here, see for yourself." He handed my Inheritance report along with my family tree. The tree was weird as it had me and two others, but all were linked to one person with no name. How does one person have a child without another person to procreate with?

"While I am shocked at this revelation, it is only bringing me more questions. Do you know why there is no parent listed?"

"No, as it is a first time for our tests to end in such a way. Perhaps it would be logical to assume one of your siblings have an answer."

"True, it is the original reason I took this test, to find a family. So, let's see, they both live…"

And that's the gist of how my trip to Gringotts went. A real shocker I tell you, but it's wonderful to know that I have a family. You can guess what I did next right? Correct, got a Gringotts card, bought a house in the same town as my brother and when on over. Let the Savior disappear and let Hikaru live his life in peace, try to find me now!

* * *

I arrived early in the morning and spent the day acclimating to my new surrounding. It was definitely more technologically advanced compared to the Wizarding World. That being said, the whole world it more advanced than Wizarding society. I meandered around, buying necessities and some indulgences, like an AllMate. I almost got one like Hedwig but it just wasn't my dear friend, so I got a snake. It was a surprise that my Parsel abilities never left. I named him Kaito and had him set to speak both in his native tongue, Japanese, and English. Kaito can ride comfortably around my neck, so he blends in well. Sadly, since he's not a real snake and therefore has no poison, he's not as helpful in these situations.

"Hey beautiful, want to hang out with me tonight?" A man leers down at me. "I can make it worth your while." I cringe, my manly pride takes a severe blow. Though I'm glad I look like a native, apparently this is my real look, but did I have to look so feminine? I glare at him, exotic green eyes blazing. I have been trying to turn him down gently for the past ten minutes, and I have finally reached my limit. I punch him in the gut before kneeing him with what he wanted to "inject" me with and ending it with a roundhouse kick.

"I'm a guy dammit!" I look down at him, knocked out cold. Oops, guess I overdid it, oh well, he deserved it anyway. Besides, I probably defended a lot of people by doing that; he will rest here and not prey on anyone else tonight. I walk out of the alley he pushed me into as I brushed the dust off from the encounter. I was just about to leave and pretend what happened, never happened when I heard clapping. I stiffen.

"That was a piece of work there wasn't it Trip."

"It was." I turn to see two blondes. I look a little closer, twins? No face structure is too different…among other things. I smile, though it was a bit strained at their sudden appearance.

"Thanks, that guy wouldn't take no for an answer along with mistaking my gender!" I fought off a small pout. But the snickers tell me I failed miserably.

"Aww, how cute. We were about to step in, but you took him out before we could intervene." Virus explained as they stepped closer. I chuckle nervously as I leaned back, _too close!_

" I see…"

"By the way-" I jumped when the other guy, Trip, suddenly spoke from behind me, when did he get behind of me! "Are you new?"

"Yes, actually I got here this morning, but this place so confusing I haven't even found my place yet." I relax a bit, so far they haven't done anything threatening.

"That makes sense; we know everyone on the Island, so it is rare to see someone we don't know. After all, we work with the police." I nod, that makes sense. It was during our conversation that Kaito decided to make himself known.

" _Hikaru, the 4-eyed blonde has a sssnake for an AllMate."_ I look at Virus in surprise then back at Kaito.

 _"I don't see his sssnake."_

 _"He probably leffft it at home."_ I look at the two in front of me; they were staring at me hard, their eyes were a bit dilated though, who knows why. I turn to Virus.

"Do you have a snake AllMate too?" Virus looked surprised at first then smiled with slightly narrowed eyes. He pressed with glasses up, creating a glare as the glasses reflected the light from the lamp-posts.

"Yes I do; how do you know?"

"Kaito told me." He looked at me weird.

"Kaito?" I nod as I brush a stray hair behind my ear to reveal the AllMate curled around my throat.

"My AllMate." Kaito nods his head in greeting. I look down to check my coil quickly and saw the time.

"Shoot, I really have to continue looking for my house, I'm sure it's close by. It was nice meeting you and sorry to take your…" Trip puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We could help you." Virus nodded his head and smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, we can help you find your house and make sure no more hooligans or gangs come after all."

"No, it's okay, I don't want to be a bother. You're on duty right?" Virus waves a hand dismissively.

"We come and go, but you need our help more. What was your name again?" I smile, they're not too bad.

I never said it. I give a small bow. "My name is Hikaru, Tsukiyomi Hikaru. Thank you for helping me. As a thank you, would you like to stay for dinner? It might take a bit though as all the ingredients are in my arms and the supplies were just delivered yesterday. They both smile, showing bright teeth and agree. And that how my first day in my new town started.

* * *

I did it! What do you think? I kept his eyes green but should I change his hair color? Should he live next to Aoba? Harry will be opening a café and meet Aoba when Koujaku brings him in. How soon should that be? Should Trip and Virus do anything at Hikaru's house? Please review.

6/25/18

Hi, I have returned and am currently in the process of re-editing everything and will be adding chapters later. Thank you for sticking with me.


	2. Chapter 2: One Year Later

Hi everyone! I'm back~! Sorry for taking so long to update, I didn't know at what angle I should take it to, but with my friend Utasaki N, we were able to iron out the details! I would also like to thank everyone who made suggestions as they were all appreciated. I decided that his hair will look black, but when it is seen at a particular angle, will look purple. After all, Sai already has black hair, and Aoba has blue, Hikaru will have to have his own unique color too. Without further ado, the next chapter.

I hate to sound like a broken record, but I do not own Harry Potter or Dramatical Murderer, I own the plot.

* * *

 ** _One Year Later_**

I have lived here for a little over a year now, and I have to say it is the most rewarding year of my life. It is so peaceful here, and whatever commotion that does occur, I am not in the center of it. I found my niche here and opened a small café in the middle of town; I did not expect it to be so popular. I named it Marauder's Sanctuary with antlers protectively embracing a lily as a logo. The Potter's may not have been my birth parents, but they still loved me enough to die protecting me, this is the least I can do to honor them. Looking around at my rapidly filling café as people come for their morning pick-me-up, I can't but feel proud. I have a home, a place to return too, and friends that care for me for who I am.

"Koujaka-sama~!" Kya~!" A loud chatter could be heard from outside. I shake my head; I don't get how he is able to endure all those girls without running. Poor man can't seem to catch a break in his responsibilities either.

"Yo Aoba, what cha' doing?" I could hear Koujaku's deep voice clearly through the open door. I quickly risked a glance at the window. Aoba? Same name as one of my siblings. Blue hair and bronze eyes, yes, that's him. I never made contact with any of my family members after arriving here. Well, I did, but after I found Aoba, I stopped. I first saw him while shopping for kitchen supplies for my new business when I saw him getting scolded for not being a gentleman and making an old lady carry the groceries. He quickly relieved her while apologizing, but what made me stop was the fact he called her 'Granny.' I realized that we were adopted before we were a year old and have no memories of each other, only the life we have lived. I had no one and was, therefore, searching for family, my other siblings probably have loving families taking care of them, who knows how much I would be changing their lives if I suddenly entered their lives. I am fine watching from a distance. They deserve the happiness I never had, and besides, I can make my happiness right here.

"Not much, just a delivery. How about you?" _It seems like Aoba and Koujaku are close, that's good, they can support each other._

"Not much… Hey, since we haven't gotten together for a while, want to come with us to Marauder's Sanctuary?"

"But Koujaku-sama~, you promised to take us!" _Gah! Fangirls begone, why isn't there a spell to repel them!? Wizards can be so stupid sometimes and forget important things like rights to privacy and self-defense!_

"It's all right, I have delivery anyway, maybe later."

"Oh, later then Aoba and don't forget to let me cut your hair sometime!" Koujaku enters the café with his entourage, giving me a big smile and wave.

"Yo, Hikaru! The usual please and whatever else these lovely ladies desire!" _Koujaku, you are too lenient with them._ I smile and nod as I tried not to cringe as the girls giggled and lavished their idol with affection while simultaneously tried to tear each other apart. I eventually got their orders and set to work.

"Ne~ Hika-chan, come and sit with us!" Virus called from the window where he and Trip were eating a light breakfast with tea and coffee. They came about ten minutes after Koujaku left and the place was much more peaceful now. I smiled at them and was about to walk over when I heard the front door-bell ring.

"Ojamashimasu!" I smile apologetically to Trip and Virus before turning to take care of my customers.

"Coming right up!" Yup, it may be busy here every day, but at least I have friends and am finally free.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home again Trip, Virus." It was dark now, and I am currently preparing for tomorrow's work day. _I should hurry, Trip and Virus are waiting._ Ever since the night we met, had dinner and exchanged coil numbers, they have stayed in contact. And after I opened Marauder's Sanctuary, Trip and Virus would be outside waiting to walk me home. I asked them why, as they are sure to be busy with work. They replied;

"We don't want anyone touching out little cook." That, and the fact that they insisted that someone would definitely make me their slave to cook in the kitchen when people realize my talent for cooking. I think they are just teasing me; I only know how to cook such a variety so well because of the Dursley's. Oh well, at least something good it coming because of their laziness. It was very kind of them to go out of their way to walk me home, even if I insisted that I would be okay, they wouldn't take no for an answer, so we came to a compromise; they walk me home in exchange for a sweet every night.

"I tonight want strawberry shortcake." Said Trip as he leaned against the counter.

"I want a Choco-latte scone sounds good this time. Said Virus with a smile. I look at them from the window of the changing rooms and laugh; it's so nice to have real friends. I quickly change, taking off my work clothes that consisted of a simple kimono with a leafy green background with a stag, wolf, and dog on the bottom hem and an apron. I changed into more comfortable black kimono with silver lined flowers and a white obi. I used my wand as a hair-piece, I may not need it as much but better safe than sorry, and I keep metal fans in my hand pockets. I walk out still smiling. Trip and Virus smirked back, and we leave the building together.

"What do you think about Hika-chan? A voice breathed into my ear. I turned to Virus, who pouted. "You used to jump." I scoffed.

"I got used to it." Virus frowned before his smirk returned, he came close, way past the personal space bubble.

"So you won't mind me doing" He covered my face with a napkin. " **this?** " I gasped in surprise, breathing in a foul odor that made my head spin. That last thing I remember before the drug pulled me under was Trip catching me.

"It's alright Hika-chan, it's your day after all~." _My day?_

"Why Hika-chan don't you remember?"

"Happy Birthday Hika-chan, we're going somewhere special for your birthday."

* * *

When I woke up it was still night, when I checked the clock it was nine o'clock at night, so I was out for about three hours. Looking around I was I was in a nicely furnished bedroom with a curtained window. Looking out I saw multiple lights and thrum of music vibrated on the window; it was when I saw my reflection in the window that I saw that my clothes were changed. On my person was short amethyst kimono that just went to my now legging covered knees with a sakura pattern. My hair was down in a loose braid interlaid with real sakura. My eyes were lined with kohl and gold eyeshadow; lips shined with lip gloss, all in all, I look like a girl. If I hadn't checked, I would have thought it was someone else in front of me, but no one else has the purple almost black hair or the emerald eyes like I do. I hear the clicking of a camera and turn to see Trip taking pictures as Virus laughs in the background.

"Where am I?" I ask arms crossed and foot tapping. "And where are my things and Kaito?"

"Your things are here" Virus tosses my bag, "And we are in Platinum Jail. Trip and I got you an entrance pass for the night; it was hard to get it so please don't be mad! We wanted to make your birthday special!" _They remembered… and wanted to celebrate with me._ I had completely forgotten that I told them. I was expecting to do my usual ritual of staying up till midnight, but this time I won't be alone.. I looked at them for a moment, anger fading away slightly. How can I fight against that?

"Fine, but on one condition. Both of you come here." They come over, smirking, knowing I can't hold anger long at a valid excuse. I make them lean forward cause I can't reach their heads easy- and I grabbed their ears, pulled, and slammed their heads together.

"Just because you have a valid reason, doesn't make me any less angry at how you got me here! Did you know how hurt I was when I thought you betrayed me?! You know I have trust issues! BAKA!" I shouted. I let it all out, breathed in and let it go. I felt arms embrace me from both sides. I open my eyes to see Trip and Virus on either side of me.

"As if we would leave our little cook." Virus said as he nuzzled my neck.

"You are ours." Trip stated as he held one arm around my waist while the other fingered my braid. I blushed.

"T-Thank you… I needed this." They smirked back, I coughed. "Okay, so what is the plan?" They continued to smirk as they quickly pulled me out the door.

"We go out and celebrate!" They say together and then proceed to drag me outdoors, and I let them.

* * *

There we go, this chapter is finally finished! I know I'm probably messing up some dates, but I thought this would be a cool route to take. I know you are probably wondering why I had them go to the Platinum Jail. This is because of Sai. It's Sia's eye that is a controlling power in the Jail, so I want him the like unconsciously recognize it. After that I can't decide if I want him to meet Aoba in the Jail, to go back to the café and meet Noiz and Mink. He could also go back and meet everyone when Koujaku says that the café was a right way to go. I had Trip and Virus after they knocked Hikaru out, I didn't want to rush things. Does anyone want this to be a multiple ending? I'm going in that direction, but I want to know what you think. Anything you want me to add possibly? I will continue to do my best.

Please review!

6/26/18

This chapter has been re-edited. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
